Death and Doom and the Land of Many Happy Ducks
by Neko Kitsune
Summary: The respective gods of Death and Doom find themselves in a rather ... odd situation. This will likely be made into a series if I get *any* requests for more such works ^_^


This story was written for my two lovelies, Tama and Bean. All three of us have written various versions of this story, and I would recommend checking out Tama's versions of events, which can be found here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=368973. The style of this particular ficcy is that of "The Secret Diaries of Cassandra Claire", which can are located here: http://diaries.diagon.org, and which are most certainly worth the read.

Title: Death and Doom and the Land of Many Happy Ducks  
Author: Neko Kitsune  
Fandome: Gundam W  
Pairing: 1+2/2+1  
Feedback: neko_kitty73@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Heero and Duo are not mine. Treize is not mine. The rose petals are not mine. Nothing even remotely related to Gundam W is mine. Not even the ducks are mine. I used to have a cupcake that was mine, but I ate it.  
Archive: If you want it, go nuts! Just be a dear and tell me about it so I can link you ^_^  
Warnings: Ducks. Lots of Ducks. Zombie Ducks. Also, m/m dating and implied m/m boinking. Extremely OOC God of Doom Heero. But mostly, Ducks.  
Rating: PG

Am sitting across v. tiny table from Shinigami, God of Death. 

One word describes current feelings. 

Feel pressing urge to discover what that word is.

Did not realize Death's incarnation had big purple eyes and long silken braid. Thinking perhaps should have attended at least one office Christmas party over the millennia. Trying to decide how to best proceed, as last relationship left quite a bit to be desired...

Was only telling truth anyway. Goddess of Love *is* silly bint. Cannot help being prettier than her. Bad boy attitude not an act. Lovely eye color most certainly NOT due to contacts. And will *never* nance around at some poncy ball. Am the God of Doom. Must uphold reputation, after all. Thinking perhaps faking own death not brightest idea though, as am immortal. Still fearing impending pink doom.

For now though, am deeply involved with watching Shinigami. Thinking perhaps necrophiliac fantasies not so very strange. Unfortunately, soulful cobalt eyes helping cause not one little bit. Companion is concentrating all energies on opening portal to alternate dimension using naught but multi-colored posty notes and bread crumbs. 

Always heard rumors that Death was a bit off. Do not care. Decide to do something impressive.

Choose to summon tasteful showers of black rose petals.

Find that, instead, am suddenly being pelted with ducks from on high.

Somehow forgot about King of Gods having claim on all roses. Treize such a fecking prat. Ducks most definitely ruining the mood.

Decide to try soulful eyes once more. Still being ignored, now in favor of annoying ducks. Death sharing bread crumbs.

Must restrain self from hurling lightning bolts at unwelcome visitors. Repeat calming mantra. Remember that spandex clad specters of destruction are collected at all times. Realize there is little chance blowing up Treize's pets will stop them, besides. Ability to regenerate after death ultimate nuisance when possessed by others. Unlikely zombie ducks could salvage situation anyway, as soulful eyes failed so dreadfully.

Ducks are finishing Shinigami's bread crumbs. Moving to this side of table. Are nibbling on boots. Am using all of considerable willpower to not twitch. Find am suddenly having most desperate longing for roast duck.

Am afraid to look at blind date. The shame. First personal defeat in recorded history, at hands (wings?) of overexcited mallard.

Standing to leave. Must make strategic withdrawal. 

Surprise! Find am suddenly being openly groped by fellow godling. Most certainly am not complaining. However, am wondering why...Prehaps companion turned on by lack of shoes? 

Realize that Death is most certainly quite a bit off. Find am intrigued. Decide not his fault, as self's own perfect feet obviously irresistible. Decide only one possible route of investigation is open. Must now boink fellow god silly. Will enjoy self vastly.

Decide to roast ducks on way out, just for kicks.

_~owari~_


End file.
